The Stranger's We Know
by Heachan
Summary: "Oh so NOW you want to act like a dad? Really? Maybe you should have thought about that when Mom was dying! Or when we needed you!" I'm such a tease but you should read, and review for that matter. Pre-movie!


The Strangers we Know

A/N-this story is written to Coli Narago who inspired it. Cause there aren't a lot of movie based fanfics. Always up for a challenge after all.

Disclaimer-I really don't do these anymore, huh. Well it's fanfiction for a reason, so if you don't get it oh well.

_The world flows in one direction..._

_Teacher taught us that truth. Our reality, our fate is out of our control. But as much as I try to understand that on this side of the gate, I still want to go back. I should just be content being here...alive but I have to know if he's okay. He's all I have...well maybe not. Even so, I just want to know that all of this wasn't for nothing._

_Maybe it's the alchemist in me, that I have to have tangible proof. I want to believe my theory worked. However the doubt in the back of my mind will not let me rest till I know for certain._

oOoOo

Edward Elric met Alphonse Heidrich in Luxembourg. Although Alphonse was used to complete strangers showing interest in his work, there was something different about this meeting. But despite how he felt he continued to explain everything he knew about rockets over lunch.

It was a nice day, as they sat in front of a cafe in the midst of the city. They became friends fast although Edward figured they would hit it off, not just because of the same interest. Alphonse quirked an eyebrow as Ed ate his food in an inhuman speed. He'd never seen anyone eat like he did. Edward paused, fork in mid air as he noticed he was being watched.

"What?"

"It's nothing, you must be hungry." Ed slowly placed the fork down and swallowed the bite in his mouth. He had forgotten where he was again. Things here were different. People were more polite and some things you just didn't do. He felt out of place a lot of the time. His dad fit in more here then he did.

"Sorry." Alphonse let out a laugh at the sudden change.

"It's okay." Something caught his eye but he knew it would be rude to ask. All of the things about Ed that made him so different were the things that Alphonse seemed to like about him. People their age weren't interested in science and such things. It was refreshing to find someone who was. "So what nationality is Elric anyway? I've never heard anything like it."

"Oh well, I'm not sure." Edward lied, scratching the back of his head. He didn't feel like getting into where he was from just yet. Alphonse couldn't help but notice the same thing from before. That Ed's right hand was much paler then his left. It wasn't even just that, the skin didn't look normal. Almost like a plastic.

Ed realized where he was looking and brought his hand down, a look of shame seemed to come across his features as his gaze wondered away. As polite as Alphonse was, his curiosity sometimes would get the better of him.

"So what's that about?" He pointed to Ed's right arm. Edward's head dropped, causing his bangs to shield his face. Letting out a resigned sigh he finally brought his head up.

"It's not real." He placed his right arm on the table between them and Alphonse leaned closer to get a better look. Edward could tell he was impressed as he ran his fingertips over the back of hand.

"So you can't feel that? Still it looks better then any I've ever seen. And you can move it a lot. Where'd you get something like that?"Ed let out another sigh, and the slight grin on his face left him.

"My dad, actually."

oOoOo

Things should have been more hostile between them. Edward should have yelled more and Hohenheim should have maybe felt more ashamed of his past actions, even if he'd had his reasons. But instead they were just quiet. Ed really couldn't muster up the anger he'd felt for so long. Every so often it seemed his dad wanted to say something to him and didn't.

So there was just silence instead. There had been a moment, when Ed came home after his first trip away that was the turning point. He had to come home early as his automail was not fairing too well. Not having Winry around caused him all sorts of problems even if he wasn't swinging at things anymore.

Hohenheim walked past Ed's partly opened door one night, only to hear him make an annoyed sound.

"Dammit, come on." Edward was attempting to unhook his arm but to no avail. He just seemed to be making himself angry and causing pain to shoot through his nerves. His door squeaked on it's hinges and his blond head whipped around.

"Need some help," His dad offered, hands in his pockets as he casually came in. Still pissed off about his malfunctioning arm Edward turned away in a huff.  
"It's fine." His tone was flat but his anger was still evident. "Just can't get it to work very well." His amber gaze dropped back to his arm and his voice came out softer now. He could feel Hohenheim kneel down on the opposite side of him.

"Maybe we should consider another option." Ed turned back to him, confused with what he was talking about.

"I'm not gonna go without a right arm. That's just ridiculous." Hohenheim shook his head in response.

"Actually while you were gone, I've been working on something else. Figured something less conspicuous would be better." He stood up, leaving the room. Edward remained where he was, his mouth twisted into a frown and his eyebrow arched.

Hohenheim returned carrying a blueprint and unrolled it on the floor. "I've already made a prototype at the college." Ed looked over it in amusement, wondering if it could work.

oOoOo

Several days went by and now Ed was sitting at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper. Both automail limbs now replaced with ones that looked better and were functioning. Every so often he found himself flexing his arm, still trying to get used to how it felt.

It was definitely lighter then the automail. His old man showed him how to take it off and replace it if ever he managed to break it. Another plus was when he attached the limbs, there was no obnoxious pain anymore. No anticipating the nerves connecting. Every inconvenience had been accounted for. An ironic smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he thought about how Winry would react to this.

He'd probably get attacked.

With that thought in mind, he took another sip of coffee. Hohenheim wondered out into the kitchen as well, completely dressed as though he was going out. Ed narrowed his gaze, realizing he hadn't said anything to him about where he'd be today. But then he never asked about those kind of things.

Even so, after all this time, he still came and went as he pleased. Not regarding anyone else and how it affected them. Of course Edward was the same way, not telling his 'parent' where he was at all times, coming in late on occasion. And if Hohenheim had said anything about a curfew or something like that he had a pretty good idea what the reaction would be.

_**"Oh so NOW you want to act like a dad? Really? Maybe you should have thought about that when Mom was dying! Or when we needed you!"**_ It never had to come to that anyway as Hohenheim knew Ed could take care of himself as he had for so long. He didn't need anyone telling him when to be in. Knowing this, he poured himself a cup of coffee as well, letting out a yawn. Things were good between them, not great but he was okay with just good.

But even just being okay, some thing had been bothering the older alchemist for awhile now. He took a seat across from his son, taking a sip from his cup. The silence made it's presence known as always between them. The quiet made things safe. No arguing, no yelling happened here.

Hohenheim's gaze fell on Ed as he continued to read. As safe as it was, he felt he would never get closer to his son if they never talked. There were so many things he wanted to know about him, and Al. About their mom and how they managed without her being there. All that was still a hurtful place for Ed though.

They'd already made so much progress that he was afraid of destroying what they'd built these past several months. Still his thoughts bothered him.

"Edward..." The barrier of thin white and black paper fell away and he had his undivided attention. Still he couldn't look him in the eye as he spoke. "I know things haven't always been the best between us. But still, I...," he hesitated, trying to think of how to phrase what he wanted to say. "I'm sorry for not being there. And I was wondering if you still hate me?"

Ed's gaze went wide at the question. He honestly hadn't thought about it much lately. Having his own goals and being preoccupied with all the different things in this world had kept any hostility towards his dad at bay. Thinking more about it, he realized the answer was actually not what he even expected.

"For so long I did but now, now that I understand everything I don't think it would be fair to hate you. So no, I guess I don't." A faint smile made it's way onto Hohenheim's face.

"Thanks, that's good to know."  
oOoOo

Ed's wondering mind came back to reality. Blinking several times, he noticed the smile on Alphonse face across from him.

"I think it's pretty neat. It's idea's like this that help people. Isn't that what science is suppose to be for?" He was quite the idealist but Ed nodded and smiled back.

Even if he wasn't just like the Al he grew up with, it was still like having him back in a sense. It made the ache in his heart less noticeable. It made existing not feel so unbearable. Since he'd been here he'd had so many unsettling dreams.

Dreams of being back in Resembool, back with the only family he had. Another smile came to his face as he realized once more, that really wasn't true. Otherwise he'd be sitting here with a malfunctioning arm that would eventually stop working all together.

oOoOo

The apartment was normally quiet at this hour of the night. The small apartment on the second floor with little furniture as times had become tough for everyone. Inflation had a tendency of doing that. Just having family was more important then things. The tall man came in, setting his keys down and removing his brown jacket.

Although the regular silence claimed dominance, there was one small sound challenging it. The noise was soft, however every so often it grew louder then intended. A whimper followed by slurred words and then the thrashing of blankets. It was clear that he was not alone.

There had been some nights when he came home that his son stayed out later then him if he came back at all. Of course his need for home wasn't the same as most people. Hohenheim stood in the bedroom doorway, listening to Edward toss and turn in his sleep

"...Al...wait...hmm...Al..." This was not the first time he'd witness this situation. It was an ongoing event since Ed crossed over. However try as he might, there was nothing to ease his son's guilt. It was then that the older alchemist found his resolve, making a choice that had been on his mind for a while now.

"I'm going to get you back. I don't know how, but I'll find a way."

oOoOo

"Well I'm finished, you ready to go?" Alphonse stood from his seat, grabbing his bag. Ed nodded, picking up the bill and heading inside the cafe to pay.

_I know I don't deserve to be alive. I really don't have the right to want to be near family. But being in a place like this, being a stranger here, it's nice to find someone I was closed to. I know it's not the same as being with the real person but it's more then I deserve._

_I have learned to try to be content. Even if that means never getting back to where I belong. My belief in equivilant exchange has been shaken to the point that I've started to question so many things. Like if I'm even really here, or if it's just a dream. Regardless of that though, I need to be content._

_Isn't that how I got myself into this mess? Trying to go against the flow of things?_

Stepping up to the counter, he handed the women the bill as he rummaged around for his wallet. Finally pulling it from his pocket, he made eye contact with the cashier. Staring at her, with his mouth slightly open from shock, he managed to hand her his money.

"Thank you." She smiled sweetly at him, brushing her brown hair behind her head. "Hope everything was good."

_I can't find my voice. I had never expected to see her again...alive. I can't help but wonder what her life is like here. Does she have two sons that love her as much as we loved her? Is she happy?_

"Sir, is everything okay?" Her voice broke through his thoughts.

_The look on my face must be pathetic. She probably thinks I'm insane._

Um, yes I'm fine...thanks." With that, Ed quietly headed back outside where Alphonse was waiting.

"So you ready to go?" Nodding his response, Edward turned back to get one last glance.

_...Learning to be content with what I have? It's hard to do when I remember how things once were. How things can never go back to that, ever. But it doesn't seem to matter how I feel, because the world is not perfect and it has a flow. That flow is in only one direction._

_That's what teacher taught us, anyway._

~End~


End file.
